Sunlight Fades
by Do You Even Lift
Summary: What if Bella hadn't reached Volterra in time? When Jacob is the only person there for her will she be able to get over Edward? I suck at summaries so please read it before you make any judgements. R R
1. Too Late

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. However I do know someone who wish's they could own Jacob Black!!! *wink and evil laugh* LOL**

**If you love Maximum Ride please read FAX by Jacob Black Ooft...Phitt. It's amazing!!!**

**Everyone on team Jacob should read It's Only Forever, Not Long At All by Lesbian Vampire Killer. You'll love it.**

**

* * *

****Bella POV**

'NO!!!' I screamed, knowing it was already too late.

Edward had stepped out of the shadows. Sunlight bounced off his skin like sparkling diamonds, bringing back memories of the afternoon spent in our meadow. His perfect face showed every emotion imaginable, fear and relief, pain and happiness, shame and pride. His eyes left mine. I followed his gaze and saw the fast approaching, dark cloaked figures. I was shocked by how quickly the volturi could reach someone they considered to be a threat. The six of them were at Edward's side in a matter of seconds violently dragging him out of the sunlight.

I sprinted across the crowded square, wondering what would have been. What would my life have been like if I had never met Edward? I don't think I would have stayed in Forks. Charlie and Jacob meant a lot to me but I missed Renee, Phil not to mention the sunny weather. What if Edward hadn't left when he did? Would he ever have left? Would he have turned me into a vampire so we could spend our entire existences at each other's sides? What if I'd never gone cliff diving just to hear his voice? Would Edward ever have returned to Forks? Would he ever have considered coming to Volterra to upset the volturi and get himself killed? What if the plane Alice and I had come over to Italy in hadn't been delayed? Would I still be running across the town square to try and save the only man I would ever love?

Alice and I reached Edward at the same time. The volturi seemed to be ignoring us so I threw Alice a 'what's going on' look. She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed me by the hand and pulled me after the cloaked figures. We had barely walked five metres when Edward growled at the volturi. After five minutes of weaving through the seemingly endless shadowed alleys we reached a dead-end. There must have been a hidden entrance as one of the six guards disappeared. The remaining volturi took down their hoods and turned to look at me.

I stared back horrified by their coal black eyes.

**Edward POV**

'NO!!!'

The shout startled me. There was only one person in the world with a voice that beautiful. I looked up and there she was. Bella Swan, my Bella.

But that was impossible. She was dead. Alice had seen her jump off a cliff and then her future had disappeared. I guess I did have a soul after all. Death had been quicker than I had anticipated. At last I was with my love and here in heaven we could be together forever. I couldn't move. I stood, glued to the spot, taking in Bella's beauty. My memories had not done her justice. Her wavy mahogany hair was longer and her brown eyes were warmer than I remembered. As she studied my face her expression became more worried.

'_Hello Edward. How nice it is to see you again.' _The thought was filled with the, anger, pain and sadness only losing someone close to you can bring. Underneath all the emotion was a voice I recognised.

I pulled my eyes away from Bella and looked to the spot from which the thought came. Six members of the volturi guard were running towards me. At the front was Felix. It was his thought I had heard. I shuddered as I remembered the circumstances in which we had last met. The cause of his hate filled voice.

Why was Felix here? Last I heard he was alive and working in Aro's personal guard. That meant I was still alive. Bella must still be alive. Alice had been wrong and there was no need for me to be here antagonising the volturi. There was no need for my existence to end.

The volturi guard reached me and pulled me, roughly, back into the shadow. Their eyes were, as usual, hidden by the oversized hoods on their dark cloaks.

'Hello Edward,' Felix said coldly. 'Do you remember the last time we met?'

'Yes, like it was yesterday.' I muttered.

'Oh so you do remember. You remember that night 90 years ago. The night when you killed the only woman I ever loved. The only person who ever made my existence complete.'

'I was a newborn Felix. She disturbed me when I was hunting. I didn't mean to, you know that.'

'Yes. But that doesn't mean you are forgiven. I can tell by your expression that you now know how much it hurts to lose your partner. It looks like it was only a false alarm for you though.' He nodded in the direction of the square. I looked up to see Bella running towards me in that clumsy, self-conscience way that I find endearing. 'Let's see how you like it when I suck every drop of blood from your little human friend.'

'No. Not Bella. Anything but that, please she's done nothing wrong. Don't hurt her. I'll do anything.'

He smirked but said nothing else.

'_If only Aro hadn't told us not to harm her. She smells so good.' _Felix thought.

It was my turn to smirk now I knew Aro would protect Bella while she was in Volterra. I was willing to die if only I could get Aro to promise never to let any vampire hurt Bella.

'_Edward what's going on here?'_ I heard Alice think.

Bella and Alice reached us at the same time. Felix and the others ignored the girls and began to walk through the dark twisting alleys that led towards the volturi castle. I let a low growl escape my throat as I realised they were all thinking about Bella's blood. Felix shoved me extra hard for this almost making me crash into the guard in front of me.

After what felt like an eternity we reached the back entrance to the volturi castle. One of the volturi disappeared through a hole in the wall, hidden in the gloom, which served as an entrance. Felix and the others took down their hoods and turned towards Bella. Her expression told me, before I'd had chance to read their thoughts, that they were hungry.


	2. What!

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's Characters. I wish I did but doesn't everybody.****Bella POV**

* * *

The Volturi moved closer, breathing in my scent. With each deep, unnecessary breath the hungry look in their eyes intensified.

I looked at Alice and then at Edward, shocked that neither of them were trying to stop the five dark cloaked figures, who were now within touching distance. Had this been their plan all along? Draw me in, make me believe the most perfect being in the world was in love with me, then take me to Volterra and feed me to the Volturi. How could they do that to me? I had kept their secret, even when they claimed to no longer want me, so why would they betray me? I looked deep into Edward's eyes, today a swirling pool of topaz, trying to read his expression while making it obvious I felt hurt. He met my gaze and winked as another cloaked figure stepped around him, touching his hand as he did so.

The newcomer's cloak was pure black, and going by what Edward and Alice had told me, this meant he was in a position of power. His hood was down and his almost flawless face seemed familiar. His skin looked translucent, fragile even, like the slightest movement could break him. I wanted to reach out and touch him to see if his skin felt chalky or smooth. Unlike the other Volturi, the newcomer had bright red eyes. It was more disturbing looking into his ruby coloured eyes than it was being surrounded by thirsty vampires.

'Felix,' the black cloaked figure said in barely more than a whisper. 'You weren't thinking about disobeying a direct order were you?'

'A...A...Aro!' the vampire nearest me stuttered as a look of pure fear crossed his face. He spun round and saw who had spoken. 'No, of course not Aro. We were just having a little fun.'

Edward growled as Felix spoke. I hated it when he did that. It scared me. How could such an ugly sound come from someone so utterly perfect? The Volturi turned to glare at him before disappearing into the castle.

Soon there was only Aro, Alice, Edward and I left outside. I ran over to Edward and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back, pulling me closer. I took a deep breath, inhaling his sweet, intoxicating scent. My heart skipped a beat as he gently pressed his lips against mine. Right then I was willing to forgive him for leaving me, for causing me pain. He had only done what he thought would protect me. I felt myself redden as I remembered that I had thought him capable of planning my death. My Edward could never do anything like that to me. I ran my hands up his back, twisting my fingers in his hair, trying to pull his face closer to mine. A cough behind us reminded me that we were not alone. Edward must have heard it too because he suddenly increased the intensity of our kiss. I recognised the urgency beneath the kiss but I was finding it hard to think about anything other than Edward. Then it clicked. I gasped and pulled away. Edward only kissed me like that when he thought we wouldn't see each other again.

'Edward,' I whispered, staring into the pools of molten topaz that were his eyes. 'Please don't leave me. You can't go. I need you.'

'I don't think I have a choice, love.' He replied pulling me closer. 'I broke the main rule we vampires must live by. I showed humans that I was different, and now I must accept my punishment.'

'I'm afraid he's right.' Aro said quietly. 'I cannot allow him to get away with breaking such an important rule...'

Aro obviously had more to say but Alice interrupted him. 'Please Aro, kill me instead. Bella needs Edward. Can you not see that? She cannot survive without him.'

'She is lucky we have decided to let her live. You know that any other human would be dead by now, or if their lucky they would be one of us. The only reason she is still alive is so Edward won't fight us, he knows it's the only way to keep her safe.' Aro replied coldly. 'And I will not end your existence you could still come in useful.'

'But this is entirely my fault! If I hadn't told Rosalie about my vision we wouldn't be here.'

'Alice, don't blame yourself. I should never have jumped off the cliff, if anyone has too lose their life it should be me. I only jumped off the cliff too...' I felt myself turn scarlet as I realised I had nearly let them know the real reason for my reckless behaviour. Once again I was glad that Edward could not read my mind.

'Bella it's not your fault either.' Edward sighed. 'I should have stayed away from you.'

'Don't ever say that Edward. I love you. I fell for you the second I laid eyes on you. I will always love you. Nothing you could have done or can do will ever change that.'

'No, Bella, if I had ignored you, you would have gotten over me. You would be with Jacob or Mike.'

I was about to argue but Alice spoke before I had chance. 'He's right Bella. I saw it. If Edward had ignored his feelings and acted like you were just any other human we wouldn't be here.'

'I'm sorry I put you through all this, love.' Edward looked into my eyes as he spoke, it was hard to concentrate on what he was saying and it took me a while to realise he had just apologised.

'Edward, don't say sorry. The summer we were together was the best of my life. You've got nothing to apologise for except leaving me.' A hurt look crossed my angels face but was quickly replaced by one of fury. 'I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to bring it up...'

'Nothing to apologise for! What about putting you in danger every time I came near you? What about being almost too late to save you from James? I'm not good for you Bella. You deserve better, someone who doesn't want to drink your blood. I love you, but there is no way I can get out of this to be with you. Please leave, I don't want you to see what they are about to do to me.'

'Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You can't expect me to just leave. I can't live without you.' I could feel the gaping hole in my chest, fully healed just seconds ago, tear open. He wanted me to leave; he must have forgotten what I had said. I needed him.

I pulled myself out of his embrace and wrapped my arms around my chest trying to hold myself together. I turned my face away so they wouldn't see the tears that trickled down my cheeks.

'So you don't want me?' The words burned my throat as I spoke them.

I felt Edward's cool arms around my waist as he pulled me back towards him. 'It's not that I don't want you, because I do. I want you more than anything else. I just don't want you here when they end my existence. I want you to remember me as I am now not as a pile of ashes.'

I shuddered as I remembered what had been done to James. I didn't want to see Edward suffer the same fate but I did want to spend all the time I could with Edward, even if that meant staying with him until the very end.

'Edward I'm not leaving.'

'Please Bella. You really don't want to see it. We need to go back to Forks. Charlie is going to report you missing if you're not back by tomorrow. If we stay they might not let us leave. I need to get back to Jasper and your family and friends will be devastated if they lose you.' Although I didn't want to admit it Alice was right. I needed to go home.

My family needed me. Charlie, Renee, Phil and the Cullen's all cared about me and if I stayed I would be hurting them all. Well maybe not Rosalie but she had never liked me. The Cullen's needed to know how sorry I was. Thanks to me Edward would die. I couldn't let any of them fell responsible. This was all my fault. Edward was the only good thing that had happened to me and I had got him killed.

'Edward, I will always love you. No one will ever replace you. You are my everything. I know that's a bit of a cliché but it's true. When I'm not with you I die inside. I'm an empty shell. Ask Alice if you don't believe me, she and Charlie were talking about what happened to me after you left when they thought I was asleep.' I saw him wince as I spoke and knew Alice was remembering her conversation with my dad...

***

'_How bad was it, Charlie?' Alice asked softly, and at first I thought they were talking about the Clearwaters._

_Charlie sighed. 'Real bad.'_

'_Tell me about it. I want to know exactly what happened when we left.'_

_There was a pause while a cupboard door was closed and a dial on the stove was clicked off. I waited cringing._

'_I've never felt so helpless,' Charlie began slowly. 'I didn't know what to do. That first week – I thought I was going to have to hospitalize her. She wouldn't eat or drink, she wouldn't move. Dr. Gerandy was throwing around words like 'catatonic', but I didn't let him up to see her. I was afraid it would scare her'_

'_She snapped out of it though?'_

'_I had Renee come to take her to Florida. I just didn't want to be the one... if she had to go to a hospital or something. I hoped being with her mother would help. But when we started packing her clothes, she woke up with a vengeance. I've never seen Bella throw a fit like that. She was never one for the tantrums, but, boy, did she fly into a fury. She threw her clothes everywhere and screamed that we couldn't make her leave – and then she finally started crying. I thought that would be the turning point. I didn't argue when she insisted on staying here... and she did seem to get better at first...'_

_Charlie trailed off. It was hard listening to this, knowing how much pain I'd caused him._

'_But?' Alice prompted._

'_She went back to school and work, she ate slept and did her homework. She answered when someone asked her a direct question. But she was... empty. Her eyes were blank. There were lots of little things – she wouldn't listen to music anymore; I found a bunch of CD's broken in the trash. She didn't read; she wouldn't be in the same room when the TV was on; not that she watched it so much before. I finally figured it out – she was avoiding everything that might remind her of... him._

'_We could hardly talk; I was so worried about saying something that would upset her – the littlest things would make her flinch – and she never volunteered anything. She would just answer if I asked her something._

'_She was alone all the time. She didn't call her friends back, and after a while, they stopped calling_

'_It was night of the living dead around here. I still here her screaming in her sleep...'_

***

'I... I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't know. I would never have left if I knew this is what would happen.' Edward said in barely more than a whisper.

'Don't apologise. I should have handled it better. You were only doing what you thought was best for me. I understand that now.' I tried to comfort him but he just stared at me in disbelief. 'Edward don't blame yourself.'

'I have to Bella. It was my fault. I'm so sorry. Before Aro decides we've had enough time together can I ask you something?'

'Yes. Of course. What is it?'

'Why did you jump off the cliff?'

'Jake and I were having a bit of fun.' I started but I could tell he saw straight through my lies. 'Okay then. Are you sure you want to know? I don't think you'll like the answer.'

'Yes, I'm sure.'

'You might regret saying that.'

'I'm sure I won't. Just answer my question please.'

'I jumped off the cliff so I could hear your voice.'

'What!?!'


	3. Goodbyes

**Edward's POV**

'What!?!'

I couldn't have heard her right. My Bella had just told me that she had leaped off a cliff just too hear my voice. In my entire existence, I'd never heard anything so ridiculous. I couldn't believe that she would be so stupid. It was bad enough that she risked her life to spend time with me when I was in Forks, but putting her life on the line just too hear my voice was going too far.

'I...I'm sorry Edward,' the trepidation of her tone let me know just how much my response had hurt her put I was too furious too care. from her waist I let my arms fall and moved away from her. 'Please don't go,' she pleaded. 'Let me explain.' I shook my head and took another step backwards.

'Edward, let her explain.' Alice begged. I raised an eyebrow at her in response. 'Just trust me okay. You need to hear what she has to say.' I attempted to read her mind and see what Bella was going to say but the annoying pixie was singing Paramore's Let the Flames Begin to drown out her thoughts.

'Okay then Bella. Explain to me why you thought it was a good idea to nearly get yourself killed, just too hear my voice.' She cringed away from me and even I was shocked by the harshness of my tone.

'Every time I thought about you, your promise was broken. You swore that it would be like you'd never been in Forks, but everything I did reminded me of you. Eventually I decided that if your promise was broken there was no point keeping mine.' She paused as my expression changed from anger to disappointment, via sadness. 'The first time it happened I was in Port Angeles with Jessica. We'd been to see a movie and were walking too get something to eat when I saw a group of men across the road. They reminded me of the men you saved me from and I approached them. I don't know what I was thinking, maybe, subconsciously, I hoped you would come to my rescue again, and in a way you did. I heard your voice, your beautiful, velvety voice, more clearly than in my memories. You shouted at me, warning me of the danger I was in, begging me to walk away so I did. When I'm away from you it feels like someone has ripped my heart out, in the few second that I heard your voice I felt whole again. Afterwards the pain was worse, but it was worth it to hear your voice again. When you left, I believed what you said, that you didn't want me. Having your voice keeping me safe, I was able to imagine that you still cared about me.' She turned scarlet as she spoke.

'Bella, I never stopped loving you.'

'I know that now, but, when you left, you sounded so sure.' Her lips were trembling and tears were rolling down her cheeks, I stepped forward and lifted her, cradling her against my chest as she cried.

'Why did you believe me?' I asked when she had calmed down. 'All the times I told you I loved you and you believed me the first time I said that I didn't...'

Bella turned crimson and looked anywhere but my face. 'I never understood why you loved me.' She muttered. 'You're perfect in every way and I'm not. That's also the reason I don't like you spending money on me. Everything you do for me throws us further out of balance. You give me so much and I have nothing too give you in return.'

'Bella,' I said smiling. 'You already gave me the only thing I've ever wanted, your heart. I only give you things too show you how grateful I am that out of everyone who loves you, you chose me. I've given you my heart but I still feel that I'm getting the better end of this deal, in my eyes Bella, you are perfect.'

I looked down at my angel as I finished speaking and was shocked to see her eyes once again filled with tears.

'What's wrong? What did I do? What did I say? Please tell me what's wrong.' I spoke so quickly I wasn't sure if she heard me. 'I'm so s...'

She silenced me by pressing her soft, warm lips against my own icy ones. 'These are happy tears Edward. That has got to be the craziest, most absurd, stupid thing you've ever said. But it's also the most beautiful. If it's possible, I think I've fallen more in love with you.'

I placed her back on her feet, wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her again. Her hands went straight to my hair, twisting and pulling but at the same time pushing us together.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't help it. I tried to deepen our kiss, even though I knew it wasn't what he wanted, and stood waiting for Edward too pull away. He sighed and I loosened my grip on his hair expecting him to break our kiss, but instead he pulled me closer to him, licking my bottom lip, asking for access which I granted immediately. I gasped as his icy tongue explored my mouth. His taste was even more intoxicating than his scent and I found myself becoming dizzy. Too soon Edward broke away, leaving me wanting more of him. My chest already aching with loss and he was still here with me.

'Breathe, Bella.' He chuckled.

I took a deep breath and realised I hadn't been breathing since Edward's sigh.

'How was that?' He asked.

'Wow!' was the only response I could come up with while still partially in shock.

'I agree.' He whispered. 'Remember that kiss, remember me, Bella, and remember that I love you. I have to go now; Aro is growing impatient, but never forget that I love you.'

'I love you too. I always will.' I replied. 'I don't want you to go. I need you Edward.'

'I don't want to leave you either my love, but it's the way it has to be. I'm so sorry Bella. I never meant for you to get hurt. I love you.'

I couldn't stop my tears and Edward pulled me into his chest. He tilted my head and pressed his soft, cold lips against mine one final time.

**Edward's POV**

I broke my lips away from Bella's and looked down into her pretty brown eyes. The pain my leaving her caused was evident and I couldn't help but feel guilty. How could I have done this, caused someone so beautiful so much hurt. Why did she still love me? After all I had put her through she still didn't loathe me. She loved me and all I did was hurt her, I thought I was the masochistic one.

'Edward,' Aro called, breaking my chain of thought. 'If you don't hurry up I may have to go back on our deal.'

'No, Aro. Don't do that, I'm coming.' I replied. 'Goodbye fair Bella. I love you, don't ever forget that.'

'Goodbye Edward, I love you.' She whispered hugging me tighter before letting me go. Tears ran down her cheeks as Alice's arms replaced my own.

'Goodbye Alice. Tell our family that I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen.'

'Bye Edward. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. This is entirely my fault...' She murmured in response.

'Don't blame yourself. You did the right thing. At least I got to see my angel one final time.'

'Edward...' Aro called.

'I love you Bella.' I shouted over my shoulder as I walked into the Volturi castle. I looked back one final time to see my love, and thinking of nothing but her I turned and made my way along the dark corridor to my awaiting fate.


End file.
